They Promised
by WeHoldTheseTruths
Summary: They promised. But will they keep it? rated for minor cussing


**Summary- They promised them that they would come back in time for Christmas. Let's hope that they can keep their promise. KibaxOc, InoxShika, SakuxSasu, HinaxNaru, TenxNeji.**

**Disclaimer- I Do Not nor Will I Ever Own Naruto. **

* * *

They Promised

1 year before

"Understood."

Five shinobi filed out of the Hokage's office. It was a mission and a very long one too. They would spend a whole year spy training in Suna, and then they would spend 2 or 3 weeks spying and gathering information on Akatsuki and Orochimaru. Their girlfriends wouldn't like this, not one bit.

"Well, what do we do?" asked a blond haired shinobi.

"Not really sure but, we have to tell them eventually right?" answered a lazy ass ninja other wise known as Shikamaru.

"Let's just hope that they don't take it as badly as we think they will," said Kiba.

* * *

To the present

A long haired kunoichi sat quietly by the window of her apartment. She was truly beautiful, long, almost black hair that was always kept in a bun held by 4 obsidian chopsticks. She wore he forehead protector around her forehead. It wasn't a Konoha one though, no, it was from the capital of the Fire Country, her native home. Six years ago she had left to assist with the current problems that Konoha was having with Akatsuki and she had decided to stay. She left behind her family and friends, everything, even the 12 Celestial Guards. She might be young, but she was one of the strongest ninja in the country, and not only that, she was 3rd inline to become daimyo; yes, that was correct she was a princess who devoted her life to becoming a ninja. _'Damn bastard, I can't believe that he actually left me,'_ thought the dark haired kunoichi, _'he had better keep his promise or else I swear I will kill when he gets home,' _she glanced at the calendar and thought, _'If he gets home.'_ The kunoichi turned her attention back at the window and the outside world. Everything and everyone was bustling through the crowded streets of Konoha, getting ready for the up coming holiday. One year and 4 months, that's how long they have been gone. One year and 4 months, That's how long she had been waiting. She sighed and leaned back in her chair. It had been 6 six years since she had met him. She smiled at the memory.

_Flashback_

_"Everyone, the daimyo has sent one of his best ninja here to assist with the Akatsuki situation," the Godaime explained, "She will be here for a while so please treat her with respect."_

_A young girl about 15 or 16 years old entered the room and bowed to the Hokage, the jounin, and the chunnin gathered in the room. "My name is May Yamamoto, I have been sent here to help you." She smiled and looked around the room. Kiba smiled too, he liked her already. Everyone had greeted her except Shikamaru._

_Ino noticed and scolded him, "Shika, say hello."_

_"Sorry, but why do you have that loincloth?" he pointed at the one hanging from her hip. Ino looked at it and her face fell, Chouji stopped eating and looked sad._

_"This?" she pointed at the cloth and smiled sadly, "My job back at the capital is as a Celestial Guardian. I protect the daimyo and his family. The main reason I came here was to get the organization that had killed so many of my comrades."_

_"Our teacher, Asuma, was one of them," Ino said sadly._

_"I know. He often wrote us about his life here and his team." She replied._

_"That's enough sad talk! Let's go out and show May around!" Kiba shouted. May smiled again, she decided that she like Kiba very much._

_"Thanks, I'd like that."_

_End flashback _

May sighed once again and looked at the clock, 1:47. She got up grabbed her coat and walked outside into the bustling streets.

* * *

A blonde haired shinobi sighed and looked out the window of her flower shop. She had spent all day inside, helping customers pick out flowers, mostly men wanting to buy their wives or girlfriends flowers for the special holiday. Seven weeks. That's how many weeks she anxiously waited for this time of year to come around. Seven weeks. That's how long she had slowly suffered remembering all their good times. The woman standing behind the counter was a sight for sore eyes. She was a real beauty. She had a nice figure, long blonde hair that she kept in a high pony tail, startling azure blue eyes, and milky skin. She was one of the most talented kunoichi in the village. She was the first out of her friends to be accepted into ANBU as the new Head Interrogator. Of course she only became the head after a couple of years of training under Ibiki-sensei. She looked around her shop, it had been filled with flowers this morning and now they were all gone. Her shop was the only one that stayed open all year around because hers was the only one that had flowers in the winter. Suddenly a smile crept over her face as she remembered the last Christmas he had been here. _'Damn that lazy ass bastard to hell. Why did he have to leave me?'_

_Flashback_

_Ino had just sold the last bouquet in the shop. _

_"I wish someone would buy me flowers," she murmured._

_Just then, the door opened, causing the little bell above to ring._

_"Sorry, but we have no more flowers today, please come back tomorrow," she said as she turned to see the customer. _

_"Oh! Shika-kun! What are you doing here?" she asked._

_"Troublesome. I came here to give you something." He scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Here." He took out some paper flowers and handed them to her._

_"I know they aren't real but, i wanted them to last forever." _

_"Oh, thank you Shika!" Ino tackled him to the ground and lightly kissed him on the lips. _

_Shikamaru smiled and pulled her in for another kiss._

_End of flashback_

That was one of her favorite memories. She remembered that the next year he was sent away on the stupid mission. She had waited a long time for this time to come and Ino decided that she couldn't wait any longer, so she closed the shop, traded her apron for her long coat and headed out into the crowd.

* * *

"Okay, you're all set. Happy holidays!"

"Thanks, Sakura, you too!" The ninja she had been treating left and Sakura leaned against the wall. Her pink hair covered her sparkling emerald eyes and face. Five days. That's how long it had been since she got any decent sleep. For some reason everyone got injured around the holidays. Many of the medics had gone on their vacation so she had to fill in for them. Five days. That's how many days she had spaced out thinking about him and the day he left her. _'That idiot better come back like he promised me.'_

_Flashback_

_"Sakura!" a voice echoed through the hallways of the Uchiha complex. _

_"Yeah, I'm in here Sasuke!" Sakura called from the living room._

_"Sakura, I have something I need to tell you." He looked kinda nervous about it. Sakura noticed this and immediately went to him._

_"What is it? Are you okay?" she asked._

_"I," he took a deep breath, "I'm going on a mission."_

_"Is that all? When will you be back?"_

_"I'm not sure, the thing is the mission is for over a year."_

_"WHAT DID YOU SAY?.!"_

_"I'm sorry. The Hokage wants us to do spy training in Suna, then gather information. I have to go Sakura."_

_Sakura looked down and that for a moment, she thought that maybe she could stop him from leaving but, she knew that she really couldn't do anything._

_"Fine, but promise me you'll come back."_

_He looked down at her and kissed her, instantly she wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few moments they broke apart. "I'll try."_

_End of flash back_

Sakura looked at the clock. Her shift was already over for she changed into her winter gear and headed out. She was in no mood to go home so she headed into the bust village square.

* * *

"URGH!" A chocolate haired kunoichi yelled. 8 hours. That's how long she had been training. 8 hours. That's how long she had been trying to get him out of her head. Tenten sat down against a tree and took her hair out. It was long, dark brown, like her eyes. She shook her head a bit and sighed. Tenten looked up at the sky and frowned. It was cloudy and it looked as if it were going to snow. _'Man, I hate the snow! It's not a good time to travel when it's snowing .Wait a minute, I didn't just think that!'_ Once again she sighed and closed her eyes. How long had been since she had seen him? How long had it been since he had made her that damn promise. Tenten took off one off of her gloves and looked down at her hand. A golden ring glinted in the pale light. The ANBU weapons mistress smiled sadly remembering the night he had given to her.

_Flash back_

_"Neji what is it" Tenten opened her door to the Hyuga._

_"Nothing really, I have to tell you something."_

_"Okay, come on in." she stepped aside to let him through._

_"Thanks."_

_"So what is it?" she asked after they had been seated._

_"I know you wont like this but, I have to go on a very long mission."_

_Tenten frowned. "How long?" _

_"I'm not really sure, all I know is I'll be gone for over a year."_

_Her frown deepened. Over a year? That was a ridiculously long mission. _

_"Okay," she said slowly, "I understand."_

_Neji looked at her. He understood that she wanted him to stay but she couldn't interfere. _

_"Before I go I want o ask you something first."_

_"Okay, shoot." _

_Neji got down on one knee and held out a small box. "Tenten, will you marry me?"_

_Tenten looked dumbfounded but soon recovered and smiled, "Of course I will." She leaned over and kissed him for a very long time. When they broke apart, Neji slipped the ring on her finger. "Wait for me."_

_"You know I will."_

_End of Flashback_

Tenten got up from where she was sitting. She ran over to her house and took a quick shower, then she put her hair back up and left the apartment to wander around the bust village of Konoha.

* * *

A woman with shoulder length navy blue hair looked down at the steaming mug in her hands, then at the busy streets outside the shop window. 30 minutes. That's how long she had been in the tea shop, thinking about the up coming holidays. 30 minutes. That's how long she wanted to cry because he wasn't with her.

_Flash back_

_Naruto came back from the briefing looking very sad and angry._

_"What is it Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked._

_"Huh? Nothing."_

_"Well, is it isn't my favorite customer. What would you like?" the old man asked._

_"Just a glass of water." The man looked at him as if he were crazy but, didn't say a thing. _

"_Are you sure you're alright?" Hinata gently turned his face to hers. _

_"Hinata…" he hesitated, "I have to leave on a mission and its over a year long."_

_Hinata looked down. Unlike the other girls, Hinata didn't scream or yell or cry. She just looked down. In fact, she had a feeling that it would be coming. After all, he hadn't gotten any really hard missions since they started dating, so she knew that the really tough one would most likely be saved for later._

_"I see," was all she said._

_Naruto looked at her with sad eyes and said, "I'm sorry. I promise that I'll be back next year. At the latest Christmas."_

_"You promise?"_

_"I promise."_

_"You swear?"_

_"I swear."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_Naruto laughed and nodded. "I'm sure. You know that I always keep my promises."_

_It was Hinata's turn to smile now. Leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips._

_"Alright then, let's eat!"_

_End of flashback_

She remembered that day as if it were just yesterday he had left, when in reality it was over a year. The time had passed by so slowly and it caused her a lot of pain. She remembered when she and all her friends gathered after the guys had left. They were sad and the Hokage understood that, so she didn't give them any missions for a week. It was like her way of apologizing. Hinata looked out the window wishing she was one of the couples out on the street. '_Oh well,' _she thought, '_It's no use in moping around about it.' _She quickly gulped down the tea and paid for it. Then, she quickly left the shop and ventured out into the hectic streets of Konoha.

* * *

Just as dusk fell of the Village Hidden in the Leaves (or what would have been dusk if there wasn't any clouds0) five of the village's top kunoichi approached the gate. They had spent hours walking around trying to forget certain people who had promised that they would be back. 9 seconds. That's how long they were standing there all together. 9 seconds. That's how long they had lasted before Hinata and Ino broke down. The three who weren't crying went over to their friends to comfort them, murmuring comforting words and assuring them that it would okay. After all, the guys still had one day. One day. That's how long they had to keep their promise. They had promised them that they would be back. They promised. May looked towards the distance wishing for some sign to show whether they were coming or not. She saw nothing; she heard nothing, so she spoke nothing. She looked down at her crying friends. For six years they had been together. They had welcomed her into the village as if she were their sister. She had accomplished many missions with them and shared so many memories. And now, now it was time for her to comfort them. To make sure that they would survive this Christmas.

Tenten gently rubbed Hinata's back. She knew that it was hard on her. Both her cousin and her boyfriend had left and had left her alone. Slowly, Hinata began to calm down. Her crying ceased and she was just sniffing into her shirt. Tenten looked towards May, who was staring into the distance, then up to the sky. Tenten was just like May, so thus they were close, almost as close as Ino and Sakura. Both women were strong, ready to fight, in ANBU; they had similar features like their eyes and hair, and similar personalities. But, what brought them together wasn't any of those things; it was what they had lost. Both of them lost their family, experienced their deaths. Tenten had only been 5 or 6 but, she saw her parents killed when she had been in the forest. May, had seen her sisters die. One was killed trying to protect her and the other was killed because of grave injuries. So, the result was a sister like bond. That's what the bun haired woman saw when she saw May; a sister. Now her sister was frowning looking up into the sky. One other thing they had in common they hated the snow.

"May, glaring at the sky won't stop it from snowing," Tenten said.

"I know," she smiled weakly.

Tenten sighed and looked up to. She knew what she was looking for, a sign. Something that would tell them that they were okay. That they would make it back home. She turned her attention back to Hinata who had stopped crying completely and was now looking into the distance, trying to see what was ahead.

Sakura looked down at the sobbing Ino. Out of the two of them Ino had always been the strongest and the one to comfort Sakura. Now, it was her turn to comfort Ino. She knew that Ino sorely missed Shikamaru. After all, she had been childhood friends with him and later on his team when they were gennin. Ino had already lost her sensei and on countless occasions she almost lost Chouji, Sakura knew that if Shikamaru were to die, Ino would die too.

"Hush Ino. Be strong. You have to be strong for them. Remember? They promised to come back."

"I'm trying Sakura. I've been trying just all of you have. I don't understand how you can't cry when they might not come back."

Tenten and May looked at Ino in surprise and Hinata moved closer to Ino so that she could comfort her.

"There are a lot of things that you don't know, Ino. I'm positive that once and a while we break down too." Sakura replied.

"She's right. The reason why we don't cry isn't because of damn ninja rules. It's because we have to be strong for each other. Right now, were all each other have. Sure, we each have our own individual family but, they have no idea what we are going through. We are sisters, Ino, and that's what sisters do. We stay strong so that if any of you need a shoulder to cry on or to talk to, we are here to show you that no matter what, everything is going to be okay," May said. '_She should know more than anyone. After all, she and her siblings are fairly close.'_ Sakura thought.

"Yeah, I agree with May. We stay strong for each other. So that someday, if ever needed we can comfort one another," said Tenten.

Ino looked at her friends and smiled. She knew that what they were saying was true but, it was so hard to hold it all in or to try and got to someone. It was like saying she was weak or something.

"Thanks guys," Ino replied. They all stood up and looked towards the horizon, hoping, praying for some sort of sign. The one came, a strong gust of wind and snow blasted through the village. With it, carrying a scent and a feeling. May picked up on this immediately, after all, her boyfriend was the top survival strategist and he had keen sense of smell which he had taught her.

"Do you feel that?" Hinata asked.

They nodded. Something was coming. The wind had carried the scent of blood too. May pulled off one of her long fingerless gloves and bit her thumb. She did some rapid hand signs and slammed her palm to the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu! Come forth, Mizu!" The long tattoo that went from her hand to all the way up to her elbow, slowly left and surfaced on the ground. It expanded to 1000 times its original size. Mizu, a guardian of the water, was a giant stingray with designs and such all over its body. (**A/N My dance teacher has one of these. It's so cool. That's where I got the idea from.**)

"Go and find out what that is, Mizu."

"Understood."

The sting ray left the find whatever it was that was approaching. After a few moments, she came back, carrying five shinobi and her back. Sakura cried with joy and the rest looked on in shock.

* * *

"Did you miss us?" one with a large dog asked.

Mizu gently let them to the ground and looked up at her master.

"Good work Mizu," she whispered and once again put her hand to the ground and waited until the summoned beast became a tattoo again. She pulled on her glove and walked over to him.

He frowned and said, "You didn't answer my question."

May laughed and said, "What do you think you ass, of course I missed you!" She hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry, May"

"It's okay. Welcome home Kiba."

* * *

Ino ran over to Shikamaru and tackled him to the ground. Like before, she was crying.

"Oi, Ino, get off me I can't breath." He said.

She of course didn't listen and just kept crying. He sighed and muttered something that sounded an awful like troublesome.

"Ino, get off!"

This time she obliged and sat up. She wiped her tears away and smiled.

"I'm happy that you're back."

"Yeah, I am too." Suddenly her mood changed and she slapped across the face. Not to hard though more like gently.

"That's for leaving in the first place."

Shikamaru smiled and said, "Yeah, I guess I deserve that."

* * *

Tenten looked on with disbelief. They had really come back.

"Hey." A voice said from behind her.

She smiled, knowing who it was. "Hey yourself." She replied and turned around. Standing behind her was her lovely fiancé, Neji. She walked over to him and touched his cheek.

"It's really you huh?"

"Of course it is."

"I missed you."

"I know."  
"What you didn't miss me?.!"

He smirked and leaned over to kiss her. "Of course I did." He whispered against her lips. She smiled and kissed him.

* * *

Hinata want crying this time around. In fact she was so happy that she had knocked Naruto down, which in response he laughed and grinned.

"You must have missed me a lot, ne?"

"You have no idea." She replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Sakura was crying as Sasuke came over to her. He tilted her head up to look at him and gently wiped her tears away.

"Nice to see you too." He said.

"I missed you so much."

"Yeah, I had a feeling you did."

"So, what happened?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked down and smirked. Then he looked back at her.

"I killed him."

She smiled sadly. He had done what he wanted to do for so many years now, Itachi was dead.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Sasuke pulled her into an embrace and whispered, "Now there's only one thing left to do." He knelt down and gave her a small box. "Will you marry me Sakura?"

She smiled and gently took the box.

"You know that I will."

He smiled and opened the box, then placed the ring on her finger.

Everyone looked on, they seemed incredibly happy. Not only did they get their boys back but, one of their sisters got engaged.

"Well, isn't this a very Merry Christmas?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah it really is but, despite all of this, we should get you guys to the hospital," May replied. The girls nodded and dragged them off to get treated. It looks like they kept their promise.

**

* * *

**

**Yay! I completed my first one shot! I feel happy inside. Well yes fluffy and cheesy but nice. I like a lot so please review! Merry Christmas and happy New Year!**

**Truly yours,**

**WeHoldTheseTruths**


End file.
